wings_of_fire_and_the_lochfandomcom-20200213-history
First Arc
The Dragonet Prophecy (Prophecy) (This is the page for the prophecy known as "The Dragonet Prophecy." You may be looking for the book or its graphic novel.) The Prophecy, also known as The Dragonet Prophecy, was created by Morrowseer and Queen Battlewinner of the NightWings, eight years into the War of The SandWing Succession. It was the main plot in the first arc, though it was later proven to be fake. The Talons of Peace members Kestrel, Dune, Asha, Hvitur, and Webs stole and brought the Dragonets of Destiny, as they are referred to, to a cave in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains to hatch and fulfill their supposed fate. Out of the five guardians, only Webs lived to see the end of the war. At the end of The Dark Secret, Morrowseer revealed that the prophecy was fake. The NightWings' only motive to make the prophecy was to use the dragonets to save their tribe. Stonemover confirmed this in The Brightest Night, much to Sunny's dismay. It was somewhat fulfilled, however, because Burn and Blister died, leaving Blaze as the only living SandWing sister. Whether Blaze learned anything we don't know, but she did bow to a fate that was stronger and higher (meaning, accepting Thorn as the new SandWing queen) possibly showing that the prophecy was partly true. Also, the Eye of Onyx, which was the necklace that chose the SandWing queen, had battered gold wings which glowed as if on fire, meaning that the "wings of fire" was the Eye of Onyx. Even if the prophecy had not been false, it could not have been completed because "the largest egg in mountain high" was broken by Burn, forcing Webs to go to the Rainforest Kingdom to get a replacement egg, Glory's. There is also The Jade Mountain Prophecy. Moonwatcher, the first telepathic NightWing since the time of Darkstalker, foretold it. Unlike The Dragonet Prophecy, this one was the first true prophecy in generations. The Dragonet Prophecy and Interpretations When the war has lasted twenty years... the dragonets will come. When the land is soaked in blood and tears... the dragonets will come. (20 years after the beginning of the SandWing Succession, the Dragonets of Destiny will stop the war.) Find the SeaWing egg of deepest blue Wings of night shall come to you. The largest egg in mountain high will give to you the wings of sky. For wings of earth, search through the mud for an egg the color of dragon blood. And hidden alone from the rival queens, the SandWing egg awaits unseen. (A SeaWing hatched from the deepest blue egg, a NightWing whose egg was given willingly, the SkyWing from the largest egg, a MudWing from a blood-colored egg, and a SandWing from a hidden egg.) Of three queens who blister and blaze and burn, two shall die and one shall learn if she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher, she'll have the power of wings of fire. (Two of the sisters for SandWing queen will die and the survivor will gain wings of fire by succumbing to a more powerful force. It was meant to be Blister, with the NightWings as her ally.) Five eggs to hatch on brightest night, Five dragons born to end the fight. Darkness will rise to bring the light. The dragonets are coming. . . . (The dragonets will hatch on a night with three full moons and the NightWings will seize power.) Trivia * The Dragonet Prophecy is also the name of the first book in the series. * At the end of The Brightest Night, the dragonets refer to the prophecy as "The Last Prophecy". * According to Tui, she rewrote the prophecy in nine different versions, the first draft being "Wings of sand and wings of night, wings of earth and sea and sky. Five shall form the wings of fire; The dragonets of peace are nigh". 1 * Tui said that she originally had eight dragons in the prophecy, the other three being Peril, Peril's brother (originally named Ember), and an unnamed IceWing. She decided that there would only be five because she thought that eight characters were too much. References # ↑ The Dragonet Prophecy (Annotated) 1 # ↑ The Dragonet Prophecy (Annotated) Chapter 162 Category:Books